In Which a Rock Star's Life Gets Worse
by story in reverse
Summary: Ryuichi buys chocolates and it causes more than just the smell of love in the air. everyoneryuichi
1. Old Lady + Store = Bad

While I wait for the plug Nittle Grasper Mailing List /plug to check up with possible facts I need to confirm so I can mooch off their ideas-… (cough) I mean, so I can be sure I can make up things for another Gravi one shot I want to write… I decided to take a completely unoriginal idea and use it for Gravitation. If you have been in the Gundam Wing fandom before, you'll notice that I'm using the 'Everyone Loves…' plot that was by Joyce W. (…At least I **think** that was her name?) And since Ryuichi is my favorite in Gravi, I'm going to torture him with it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

… I'll shut up now. This is the first time I ever wrote this type of fic, so do not go after me with those pitchforks and mallets I know you all keep. @_@

****

In Which a Rock Star's Life Grows Increasingly Worse

Also Known As…

****

Why Ayako Should Not Attempt to Write Humor

(An addition in the 'Cute People Deserve to be Tortured' ™)

Written by Ayako

.One.

Sakuma Ryuichi was wandering aimlessly around the area, confused and scared, clad in a thick black jacket, white shirt, and broken in jeans. The rock star sniffled and clutched Kumagorou closer to his chest while nibbling on one of the rabbit's ears. "Wahhh! Kuma, I'm so lost!" he wailed, squeezing the rabbit to near death. If anyone ever wondered about Kumagorou being a living thing or simply a stuffed rabbit, they needn't worry now, for if it were, it would be dead from Ryuichi's 'tough love'.

Ryu-chan was incredibly frightened because it was dark outside and he didn't know where he was. What if he died out here? He hadn't eaten in hours and what if that concert they had a week ago was their last? And he wanted to sing with Shuichi!

This being the usual somewhat cliched fan fic, since an adorable character from an anime with insane amounts of shounen ai potential is lost, you know something is going to happen.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention why he was out there, but you guys don't mind right?

So out of no where, smoke drifted around the thirty-one year old wonder, causing him to grow even more hopelessly confused. And it is time to give you all a list of pretty synonyms that will describe what appears out of the shadows, the mysterious and mystifying smoke… Wait, I went off topic.

Could it be a lovely panther, elegant, refined, cultivated, and well bred with its black fur and luminous, bright, radiant, and effulgent eyes? Your scary grandmother, yelling at you for giving her prunes? Or perhaps a talking vegetable?

OoOoOooo… Pretty synonyms…

Ryuichi could hear footsteps and he was getting more and more freaked out and nearly tore the head off of his rabbit. But since he has strong will and it's the damned mascot of the show, I let him live. Oh, live long, kind author. 

"Hahaha! I've come to get you Ryuichi! And your little Kumagorou too!"

Tears sprung from Ryuichi's eyes and if possible, his enormous eyes grew larger as his fear increased along with his distress. Winding his arm back with the strength of Tendo Akane when Saotome Ranma insulted her cooking, and pushing his feet into the gravel with the intensity that rivaled that of Asato Tsuzuki on a day of clearance on pastries, he abruptly turned super deformed.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" he cried, turning around and running at the speed of light. Would our darling star make it? Or will he spend eternity, running around in an endless maze? Do not cry gentle reader, you'll find out in the next sentence. … Starting now.

Unfortunately, Ryuichi wasn't watching where he was going. That, and the smoke didn't clear yet. So he ran into a telephone pole.

"Wheee, Ryu-chan is seeing a lot of Kumas… One Kuma, two Kumas, three Kumas…"

So the mysterious person/thing/alien/talking vegetable dragged Ryu-chan through the smoke…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryuichi snapped out of his daze as the door closed… in his normal form.

"You're alive? That's nice to know. I want to attend more concerts, y'hear?"

A large shriek nearly caused the whole neighborhood to look toward the tiny place. But since we have no evidence to support whether this place is in a neighborhood, we'll assume I'm using weird hyperboles.

And since I'm the author and what I says goes, I'll reveal the identity of this oh so mysterious person.

"What?!"

Ryuichi scooted back, hiding behind Kumagorou. "Sorry… Your face scared me," he whimpered, traces of tears remaining on his face.

Indeed, who wouldn't be afraid of an deformed old lady who had Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck posters including merchandise all over the walls? That, and there seemed to be shrine to Yuki Eiri in a large section of the place.

"W-What is this place?"

The old lady laughed, a truly frightening sound. "This is my store."

I now find it convenient to mention the point of why Ryuichi was out at this time.

A light bulb formed above of his head, and he beamed as he recalled why he was out in the first place. "Ohhh! Tomorrow is Valentines Day, do you have any chocolates I could buy?? Pweety pleaseeeeeeeee?" Ryuichi begged, holding up Kumagorou as an emphasis.

The old lady grinned, the wrinkles in her face clearing slightly. "Oh, I may have just the thing." Walking around the old fashioned wooden counter, she pulled out two boxes filled with chocolates. She blew the dust off of the box as she walked over to Ryuichi. "I was saving this for a special occasion. It's supposed to be an excellent brand, and I think you're just the person that should have it."

Ryuichi's eyes lit up and he promptly glomped the woman. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Although bewilderment was still conspicuous in his eyes. "Anou… How much is it?"

"Get me front row tickets for the next concert," she replied, looking more and more devious as she spoke.

Ryuichi turned around to leave as he spoke. "Okay! I'll try to ask Touma…" Another thing dawned on him. "What's the address of this…" He whirled around, eyes widening. "…Place?"

It seemed the store had vanished.

@@

"Happy Valentines Day!" Ryuichi crowed, throwing around tiny cloth wrapped bundles of chocolate pieces at workers in NG-Studios.

He saw Shuichi, Hiroshi, Suguru, and Sakano walking in his direction. Ryuichi's glomping sensors came into full alert.

"SHUICHI!"

"SAKUMA-SAN!"

The two embraced as if intoxicated with the holiday.

Hiroshi shrugged at the display and bit into the chocolates that Ayaka had given him.

In case anyone noticed the similarities between Ayaka and Ayako in names, it was not my intention, thank you.

Suguru shook his head, still dismayed he was hanging around with such people while Sakano was worrying his brains out, worried that the distraction would be losing them time in work.

Why didn't I mention K? Well, I have no clue what he'd be doing at this very moment. Maybe he's with his family for all I know.

Shuichi was happy because he had convinced Yuki to take him somewhere for Valentines Day and had started babbling about it once more.

For once, Ryuichi was the one that ended the embrace and handed each person a few chocolates. Ryu-chan was so excited. He had to give Touma some too, so he was too busy to talk to everyone.

After all, this was his favorite time of the year. He couldn't wait to eat some chocolate.

TO BE CONTINUED…?

Want to tell me I'm psycho? Want more? WELL, YOU ASK FOR IT.

…Thank you.


	2. Chocolates Are Not Your Friends

Hmm… I'm assuming that I can make up many of those facts for the one-shot I want to write. ^_^ But first, I must finish this. After all, it's not meant to be a 100+ review fan fiction with a lot of chapters.

Well, read on.

****

In Which a Rock Star's Life Grows Increasingly Worse

Also Known As…

****

Why Ayako Should Not Attempt to Write Humor

(An addition in the 'Cute People Deserve to be Tortured' ™)

Written by Ayako

.Two.

We last left off on Ryuichi and his journey to deliver chocolates. Now he walks onward to his goal… Touma's office.

But since this isn't a serious fan fiction and I don't want to detail Ryuichi walking down a rather plain and boring hall that is probably decorated with art or posters-Damn you readers, you tricked me into it. I know this chapter has only lasted …. 67 words since the ending of .two., but let us have an intermission.

[START INTERMISSION]

And since this is my story, I will now address the reviews I had received because I was INFURIATED! …Or amused, take it either way. If you review, you get a SPECIAL CAMEO! *gasp*

I love humor, you can put meaningless things in the story.

I will never be as evil as certain people. *cough*Evangeline*cough*

Chibi Ukyou… YOU WIL DIE. Actually, no, you will not. You will be needed in the future. But never ever say I like Ayaka. She's killing off the possibilities of Hiroshi shounen ai. Hey, want me to kill her off in this fic? It's possible. ^_^ If you look at my summary for this story, you know it'll be more than just Tatsuha and Ryuichi.

Mary, I will fix that review for you. .

Myisha, matura,maimai,su… You got your wish.

GoldenFilia, I am flattered, so for your sake, I'll end the intermission.

[END INTERMISSION]

And since I tortured you all with that intermission, I will let Ryuichi get to the office.

…Poof, he's there.

"Toumaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ryuichi crowed merrily, opening the door without asking as polite people would. But hey, who doesn't welcome Ryuichi?

"Ryuichi," said Touma, simply acknowledging the arrival of the singer. If possible, Ryuichi's smile grew wider at the Quatre on Zero saying his name. Imagine Touma's reaction as a small bag of chocolate was dumped into his lap.

Guess what it is! Come on, I dare you! No, I can't keep a secret. Touma grimaced, slightly tired as well as happy that he had received chocolates from his friend. He had, literally, piles of chocolate from fans, employees, and family. But it was different when it came from just your friends. "Arigato," he replied, "I'll have some later." Touma reached into one of his many desk drawers and took out a scarlet wrapped box which he handed to Ryuichi. "Happy Valentines Day."

Ryuichi's eyes sparkled and in reflex, Touma began to flinch, recognizing what was coming.

"TOUMA, I LOVE YOU!" The thirty-one year old practically flew at the blond, coming at the speed of light. So to avoid it, Touma stuck a chocolate into the rock star's mouth, effectively stopping him.

With his job completed, Ryuichi and Kumagorou waved a goodbye to one of our most favorite psychos.

"I love chocolate, NA NO DA!"

…Damn, I hope I didn't forget anyone except K. Because, well, uh… Never mind, I'll use those pretty lines to blind you guys.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

SCENE SWITCH - YUKI AND SHUICHI (Am I the only one that wonders why Shuichi calls him by his fake last name?)

"Yukiiiiiiiiiii!" Shuichi bounded into the house, ecstatic and ready for their upcoming date.

The blond heart throb of Japan climbed out of the ocean of chocolate bars, nearly drowning as he attempted to walk through it. "…What?" he muttered.

"Date-o! Date-o!" Shuichi cheered, waving his arms like a cheerleader, which would be completely believable if he wore one of those outfits.

An eyebrow rose before he turned his head to survey the damage. Yuki Eiri was not happy that his house was overflowing with chocolate. He hadn't even had the chance to change his clothing because the minute he opened the door, the deliveries were pouring in. "Fine. Wait." With that settled with, he went to change into something more presentable than pajamas.

Shuichi settled down on the nearly non existent couch. Despite the fact that the house was cluttered with chocolate, he opened the small bag that Ryuichi had given him and began to chew. "Mmm… It kind of tastes like strawberry pocky too…" That was odd, considering this was chocolate for Christ's sake, but it was so delicious that Shuichi couldn't stop eating it.

By the time Yuki had gotten out, Shuichi was nearly done. Shuichi immediately pounced onto his lover, smothering him with chocolate kisses.

But now, unfortunately for those Yuki and Shuichi starved fan girls, they were no longer thinking about their date nor screwing each other senseless.

… They were thinking of something, or rather someone.

And others that had gotten those pieces of chocolates began to have similar thoughts as well.

333333333333333333333333

Ryuichi dreamed.

Not of what he had, not of what he owned, but of loving hands, embraces that never ended, and the whispers and promises of love.

In it's own way, a nightmare.

Twisted sneers, smirks that said failure was the only option for him, the music dying and drifting away from his fingertips, stealing his life, ridding him of his god like persona…

Ghostly fingers traveled upward from his calve to his thigh. He shivered, blinking his eyes to allow himself full awareness of the situation. But the touch still lingered, and seemed to be continuing, and he screamed.

Chuckles. It was not his own voice.

Ryuichi slithered slowly off his bed, afraid to look, afraid to see who or what it was.

"Ryuichi, don't deny me this opportunity, I've been waiting…" Now he recognized it.

He instantly brightened now that he knew it wasn't some psychotic stranger. "Anou… Sakano! What are you doing here?" Then he paused in confusion, "And how did you get here? I wasn't aware you knew where I lived."

The usually shy manager inched forward to Ryuichi's spot on the floor and gave him a sly smile. Sakano's fingers found their way to Ryuichi's chin, and titled his face upward to look into his eyes. "My feelings of love led me here."

"N-Nani?!"

Sakano's smile grew perverse as he wrapped his arms around the older man. His whisper grew seductive and he blew into his ear as he spoke: "Let me love you, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi's screams of horror were heard.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Mwahahahaha. This is the first time I used slight innuendoes in a fan fiction. Didn't that part on dreaming start to sound serious? I was scared of what I was doing.

Want more? Ask/demand/torture me for it. ^_^

Really, these parts are short for a reason.


	3. People + Chocolates = Ryuichi saying "Cr...

Mwahahaha, ideas are flowing in my head. MUST RESIST WRITING ONE-SHOT UNTIL COMPLETING THIS AND WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SOMETHING ELSE.

I'm starting to think I'm posting these too quickly… ^_^

****

In Which a Rock Star's Life Grows Increasingly Worse

Also Known As…

****

Why Ayako Should Not Attempt to Write Humor

(An addition in the 'Cute People Deserve to be Tortured' ™)

Written by Ayako

.Three.

"KUMAGOROU BEAM!" Ryuichi shrieked, throwing the rabbit into the man's face.

Ordinarily, this would buy him some time to run off and snatch Kumagorou as well, but Sakano merely cradled the stuffed animal, inhaling its scent. "It smells just like you, Ryu-chan."

All right, Ryuichi was scared, but he didn't want to leave Kumagorou.

"Sakuma-san!"

Ryuichi brightened, recognizing the person's voice. "Shuichi!" But wait… how did Shuichi know where he lived? Was it just another plot hole? Oh well, no matter.

The door to his bedroom opened. Why wasn't it still open from when Sakano got in? Well, he closed it in hopes to romance the kawaii singer away.

There stood the pink-haired wonder and his sidekick writer boyfriend. (Yuki: …Side kick?)

Ryuichi fastened himself quickly to Shuichi's legs. "Wahhh! I was so scared! Your manager was TOUCHING me!" Shuichi's fingers found their way to Ryuichi's head, ruffling the silky hair.

"You're safe now Ryu-chan," he said gently. Purrs escaped from the rock star's throat as he leaned forward to get full treatment.

…What happened to the honorific 'Sakuma-san'?

Yuki's eyes went to the bed before a smirk graced his face, "I'm sure Sakano will be willing to share."

Ryuichi immediately backed away from Shuichi. "N-Nani?" Surprise and fear was definitely present in his words. "W-Why are you all looking at me that way?" Predatory looks were locked on the men's faces.

He understood when he saw the stances they were in. They were planning on pouncing him! And considering the way they were positioned, it wasn't one full of friendliness.

Ryuichi grabbed Kumaogoru and bolted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[START INTERMISSION]

Chibi Ukyou, I'm sorry to inform you of this but… *sob* Tatsuha passed away last night as I was writing the chapter… Just kidding. The real thing I'm sorry to inform is that it will be a little while until darling Tat-chan appears. But at least he's appearing. ^^;

Tatsuha: HUG ME. ;-;

Pan-chan, that hurt. I haven't achieved the boulder deflecting ability yet. @_@ So I had to give in and write. DAMN YOU! (…NO! DON'T RUN! YOU MUST REVIEW!)

Evangeline, trust me, I WILL SMITE YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE.

Ryuichi: Wahhh! Don't hurt Evangeline! ß Why is he favoring someone that tortures him?

TalonSage, your wish/demand is my command.

[END INTERMISSION]

So Ryuichi ran and ran off in his large tee-shirt and shorts, the only warmth, his stuffed rabbit.

author Oh yeah, let's assume Ryuichi's house is really far from the building and that's the reason why he isn't being driven there. His driver is a lazy bum. But Ryu-chan is getting exercise and it's taken him several hours to walk there. But since he's an anime character, he's not very tired. ^_^;;; ß Hopes the readers are buying it. I'll also assume the place is open pretty early so the plot will go on. /author

His thoughts wandered off on the event that had just happened a while ago. What was wrong with those three? They looked… scary. Their eyes seemed to be glazed with an emotion he couldn't identify and never related with. But it was similar to those fan girls at their concerts. It was what Touma and Noriko described as _lust._

lust (noun) :. usually intense or unbridled sexual desire.

Ryuichi gulped, feeling sweat beginning to trickle down his face. Why would they be reacting to him in that way? They saw him nearly everyday. The safest place to head was work, but his lack of normal dress was disconcerting. Ryuichi sighed, holding the stuffed rabbit closer as he headed to work. Luckily he had on his in-door house slippers even though they were now getting dusty from the sidewalk.

When he arrived to his destination, he went to the place he knew he would be most safe: the broom closet. But seeing as there were brooms in there, he had to go to the next best place: Touma's office.

After all, he had known Touma for many years and if it had taken today for the man to start feeling… he shuddered as he thought of it, lust, for him, well, that'd be entirely inconvenient and bad. He approached the door, opening it to see through the creak. There was Touma, having a discussion with K, and it appeared as if they had just concluded their conversation and were now in the ultimate staring contest of the century. Ryuichi took a seat on the black couch that was near the desk, exhaling the breath he had been holding since he had escaped the clutches of the dreaded trio.

K nodded, satisfied at the spot Bad Luck had achieved along with the amount of money being made on record sales and left, closing the door behind him.

"Is there any reason why you are on my couch in your night clothes, Ryuichi?" Touma asked, organizing the papers on his desk as he began to mark them off as he skimmed through the fine prints.

Ryuichi was silent for a while. "I walked from my place to get here and I didn't have the time to change due to… contingencies."

"What kind of contingencies?" Touma was slightly puzzled. What could've happened that caused the rock star to be dressed in that attire, in slippers, and to have had to walk here?

An intake of air was what started the conversation once more. "I was… 'attacked'," he said with difficulty, emphasis on the word attacked.

"Attacked?"

Ryuichi squirmed in embarrassment as he continued, "Well…Erm… Sakano, Shuichi, and Yuki came by… Sakano was… touching me… while Shuichi and Yuki were acting… weird."

author I'm wondering if Ryuichi would even address Sakano and Yuki that way… /author

If they were outside, a cold wind would've passed by for Touma's voice now held a slight edge. "Oh, what did Eiri-san do?"

"He said something about Sakano being willing to share. I don't really get what they were talking about, so I ran off." Ryuichi waited for any sign of a reply and was startled when he heard the sound of something snapping as easily as a twig would. "…Touma?" He began to grow teary eyed at his friend's behavior and was now remembering at how easily the Kumagorou Beam had been stopped.

Touma gave Ryuichi a smile, an indication that he wasn't angry and was feeling all right. But in reality, he was angry. Why did Eiri go out with his annoying boyfriend to have a four-some with Ryuichi and Sakano when HE was right here? "I need something to calm my nerves…" he muttered, looking through his desk drawers, ignoring the confused stares from his friend. While liquor was a way to go, he had a business to take care of and an image to maintain. All he found were the chocolates from yesterday that Ryuichi had given him that were untouched and pieces of paper.

Touma did not want to have paper cuts on his tongue as a result from eating paper so he chose to eat some of the chocolate pieces instead. He quickly pulled at the thin blue ribbon, anxious for anything so he wouldn't scare off people with his jealously/concern for Eiri. He plopped the pieces of chocolate into his mouth, not caring that Ryuichi was watching him eat in such an inelegant manner. The sheer taste of the chocolate enveloped him in loving warmth. The texture, the way it melted perfectly into his mouth. And the flavor was unlike any chocolate he had ever had; each with a familiar attribute to his favorite junk food.

It was heavenly, but now he felt something else besides the pleasure of having something so delicious. But there was a raging fire in his abdomen, something like a carnal desire. He turned and truly **looked** at Ryuichi.

Ragged olive with a hint mahogany hair, endless midnight turquoise eyes… 

author…I can't believe I just wrote some attempted prose. -_-; Oh shoot me./author

Touma advanced. Ryuichi noticed something familiar about this situation, the way Touma was looking at him…

It sunk in.

"AH! NOT YOU TOO!"

It was at that moment that the door to Touma's office began to shake, voices growing louder with frustration, and two other people stumbled in.

Touma giggled-GIGGLED at Ryuichi's expression of mortification. "I have you all to myself, Ryu-chan!"

__

'Oh, what joy…' Ryuichi thought, he was losing all hope in this situation. With that, he began to chew on Kumagorou's ears as he backed up, encountering only the couch he was currently lying on. _'Kumagorou, say crap.'_

Too bad stuffed bunnies cannot talk and that those two people that shall not be named until the next chapter did not seem to be here to rescue him.

Did you know fear makes Ryuichi say words like crap?

To BE CONTINUED…

…I was too lazy to add more to this chapter. -_-;


	4. The Final Chapter

I'm running out of ideas… X_X I'm not a humor person! I'M AN ANGST PERSON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! … *cough*

I'm going to be finishing up a chapter of my original anime/manga story and then start on the one-shot I planned.

****

In Which a Rock Star's Life Grows Increasingly Worse

Also Known As…

****

Ayako is Getting Writers Block in a Humor Fic X_X

(An addition in the 'Cute People Deserve to be Tortured' ™)

Written by Ayako

.Four.

"We are sorry to inform you of this Seguchi, but we can't allow you to take our Ryu-chan!"

Ryuichi would've been happy, if not for the remark 'our Ryu-chan'.

Touma looked them in the eye with pure malice, "And if I don't?" His answer was so chilly that even Eskimos would prefer living in their igloos.

Hiroshi and Suguru looked at him with large sparkling eyes, "If not, can we join in?"

What else was he supposed to do? He was tired and Touma was so close… It seemed impossible to escape.

And since you know I'm being cliché at the moment, you know he's going to escape anyway. -_-;

"You are supposed to be practicing! What are you doing in here?!" K growled, running into the office, holding his magnum. Hiroshi and Suguru looked at K with nonchalance, as if music was the last thing in their minds. K was slightly surprised that they weren't running back to the room in fear. "And you, what are you doing?" he asked, seeing Touma's stance.

Ryuichi started to bawl, "WAH! EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT ME ALL FUNNY! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kumagorou looked soggy from all the tears.

K thought about it. Nittle Grasper was the rival of Bad Luck and Ryuichi was in the band. While he normally wouldn't think about shooting someone (since he would do it immediately unless convinced), this was a different situation.

Touma snuggled against Ryuichi, his voice dripping with adoration of naughty things to which Ryuichi merely whimpered. Suguru and Hiroshi were drooling, staring at Ryuichi with worship and… well, I'm sure you can guess what else.

Ryuichi was seducing the band members! He had to be punished! As usual, Ryuichi was acting innocent when he was an evil mastermind. With that in mind, he aimed the gun at the rock star. "RYUICHI! TASTE THE WRATH OF MY GUN!"

Since Ryuichi had been tormented physically, his mind was now filled with many innuendoes and now he didn't particularly understand what type of gun K meant. "NO! I HATE YOU PERVERTS!" he screamed, running out of the room.

K stared at door as the man retreated, confused. "What…?

All Touma, Suguru, and Hiroshi did was run out, shrieking in horror that Ryuichi had escaped.

The cries of: "Ryu-chan, come back! You can be seme!" rang through NG Records.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (I need money)

Ryuichi looked around, creeping along the walls of the lowest floor of building, feeling paranoid. He was so close to the door… Oh, sweet escape. He would have to find some other place to hide now, but where?

…Was that pink hair? Ryuichi moved quickly to the other side of the room and looked around, seeing a bag of clothing. He pulled out a garment after feeling the texture of the cloth and without looking at it, put it on. Then rubbing his fingers through a few others, he pulled out another and slipped it on as well. He was quite sure it was some kind of top and shorts or something similar to it. He would leave a note later.

Without any other second thought than to escape, he stuffed Kumagorou down the borrowed top and ran out the doors of NG Records.

Shuichi, Yuki, and Sakano didn't take note of the disguised Ryuichi but saw that Touma, Suguru, and Hiroshi were running in their direction.

They only needed to stare at one another in their Ryuichi-love state to understand what they meant. Ryuichi had just escaped their grasps once again.

Shuichi gawked at this, "Ryu-chan… I saw a bunny ear peak out of that person's top!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

****

[START INTERMISSION]

Chibi Ukyou… HUGS FROM TATSUHA!

Evangeline, … I'M SCARED! DON'T BRING ME TO AYAKA! *cries* I support you torturing Ryuichi! Isn't that enough? ;-;

Sita-chan, … CAN I HAVE-er, I mean BORROW THAT PLUSHIE? =D …Really, I'll return it.

But Shime, she… she has… a COOL SN! I can't help it! …But I'll take Yuki. =D

Yeah, Ryu-chan is KAWAII! Thanks for the compliment on my attempted prose, Rika-chan. ^_~

Chibi Akane-chan2… would you want to see my Ryuichi shrine when I finish it? It may help with the obsession. =D

And Eike, the magnificent author of TAoSR, your work is too damned funny for me to reach. Hmm… in a way, that's good, but in a way, it sounds bad… @_@

****

[END INTERMISSION]

Tatsuha looked at his watch, scowling as he looked around. There were no cabs in sight. If he had decided to walk, he would've gotten to his brother's house by now. He was supposed to have arrived a few days ago so he could deliver, hopefully, his chocolates to Ryuichi for Ryuichi in person. Now he was a date late for Valentines Day. At this rate, he'd be lucky for his home made chocolates to reach the rock star's mail box.

A body smacked into him and he fell. He resisted the urge to mutter a curse, rubbing his aching butt.

"Aiieee! Sorry!"

That voice sounded familiar… Tatsuha looked up to see a vision of loveliness clothed in a school girl's uniform. There was something about her that reminded him about his lovely Sakuma-san. He controlled himself from grinning and stood up, radiating with Uesugi charm. "That's quite all right… If you aren't in too much of a hurry, what caused such an angel to fall into my arms?"

The 'girl' was surprised, and somewhat confused by the so called 'Uesugi charm'. "I'm kind of in a hurry…" Then 'she' noticed something. "AIEEE! When did you dye your hair?!"

'Yuki' raised an eyebrow, "Huh…? What are you talking about?"

"It looked better when it was blond," 'she' continued.

A light bulb appeared above his head. "Ah, you mean my brother! But ignoring that… I'll walk you to where ever you need to go!"

'She' bit her lip, worried that this man might be under the influence of 'Ryuichi fever'. Maybe it was hereditary? "Well… I guess it's all right…"

Tatsuha was giddy, practically dancing in his head. "Where do you need to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

That made it even better! Oh yeah, it'd be a good idea to tell the gal his name… it'd be polite, and a gentlemanly thing to do.

"By the way, my name's Tatsuha! What's yours?"

"…Er…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ß As my brother says: "Aaaannnnddd…"

The 'girl' looked around at the cramped space they were in that resembled an alley. "Anou… how is this safe?"

"It'll be very hard to find us in this spot," he explained, looking around to see if there would be a chance of them being interrupted.

'She' immediately jumped him, smothering him with kisses all over his face. "Thank you!" she repeated as she continued to smother him. But unfortunately for Tatsuha, 'she' let go. "Whew… I'm finally freee!"

Tatsuha's eyes bulged as the 'girl' began to take off her clothes.

"Saaa! Kumagorou, we're finally safe!"

…It was SAKUMA-SAN! His god…

Ryuichi brushed back his messy hair as he surveyed the garments and brushed off imaginary dust off the bunny. "I can't believe I was wearing girl clothes!" he giggled, smiling at both Kumagorou and Tatsuha. His eyes sparkled, "I don't know how I'm supposed to repay you for helping me."

Tatsuha grinned, pushing Ryuichi against the wall. "I know a way…"

…And since I have no clue if Ryuichi would decide to scream or not, you can imagine what he's going to do with Tatsuha yourself.

Meanwhile at NG Records…

Noriko looked through her bag of clothes, frowning as she realized there were wrinkles. "Where'd my school girl's uniform go? Tetsuya wanted to play teacher and student too…"

All right, here's a cheesy ending for you people:

The chasers were found confused on the top of Tokyo Tower, having earlier tried screaming for Ryuichi. Shuichi and Eiri eventually went on their date. It went well, and this time, he didn't run off. Touma and Suguru wisely stayed away from chocolates. Hiroshi was confused. K wanted to shoot someone. Ryuichi and Tatsuha became 'friends'. Kumagorou ate ice-cream. Sadly, the old woman never got her concert tickets. …Oh yeah, Tetsuya and Noriko never got to play teacher and student. THE END ALREADY. 

…

Don't kill me for this stupid chapter… @_@ If it makes you feel better… I'm in the stages of writing a Tatsuha and Ryuichi fic thanks to my Tatsuha obsessed friend and the ranting of Chibi Ukyou. -_-

Gonna have to postpone that other fic since I'm dripping with inspiration.

See you all next time!

(And it won't be in a comedy fic, trust me.)


End file.
